


Adrenaline is all you need

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Thanos lands on Earth to find the time stone and kill half of the planet's population. But first he needs a headquarter.





	Adrenaline is all you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanVor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanVor/gifts).

> For Whumptober day 13 and the prompt "Adrenaline"
> 
> Takes place years before Iron Man had even happened (somewhere around 2002 or 2003 I guess). Enjoy this stupid thing anyway!

Earth. A small, insignificant planet in the corner of quadrat 352. Their travel into the universe barely even started and their defences pitiful against the titans. Thanos descended onto the planet. The atmosphere was poor in oxygen, but it was nothing the titan couldn't handle. He needed to find a place from where he could start his decimation of the planet's inhabitants and his quest to find the infinity stone that was residing on the planet. The Time Stone. He could feel it calling for him, calling for the one stone he had already found. But the signal from it kept moving, kept jumping between places. Meaning someone had gotten their unworthy hands on it.

His feet finally touched ground in a city, next to a round, white building. He leered at the building. The Earthlings really had no taste. The building was comparatively big and could serve him as a first headquarter until he had found a better place. He would clear it out while waiting for his followers to arrive. He started moving towards it. Wiggling air made its way from the building.

”_Adrenaline is all you need, baby.”_

Thanos steps came to a halt. Was this entertainment for the Earthlings? It was pitiful, just like everything else on the planet, and a laugh made its way through him. He started walking again, punched a whole in the building and entered it. The sounds got stronger in there.

_”Oh-eh-oh, I will provide it.”_

Thanos started making his way towards the source of the sounds.

_”Oh-eh-oh, to make you feel good.”_

Two humans tried to stop him, but he shoved them out of the way.

_ ”Oh-eh-oh, don't try to fight it.”_

He opened the two doors blocking his way and stepped into a sea of earthlings. Part of the floor was raised and one Earthling was running around on it.

” _Adrenaline is all you need, BABY!”_

Thanos stopped halfway towards the stage as the Earthling switched to another language. The Earthlings around him were dancing, bumping into him. He stared at the creatures on the stage. Everyone around him were full of life, unaware of the problems spreading across the universe.

Unaware of him.

The wiggling air surrounded him. As more and more of it made its way to him he started enjoying the piiful entertainment. He started stomping along to the rhythm, rocking from side to side like the Earthlings next to him.

_”Tie me up, a mí. Strike me down, seguro. Lock me up, aquí. Keep me bound. Did you really think that you could keep Mendez do-o-o-o-o-own?”_

Thanos moved back towards the doors as the song started coming to an end. He left the building. The wiggling air changed as another song started. People had gathered around his ship, but he pushed them out of the way, entered it and took off. He would spare Earth. For now. It was an insignificant planet, he could let them have a few more years as he kept searching for the other stones. He sent a message to his followers and changed course to the next planet in quadrat 352.

**Author's Note:**

> pff yeah, I have no explanation. Sorry about the lack of whump
> 
> The song is [Adrenaline](https://youtu.be/RsZH1gseTmY) with Mendez if you wanna listen.


End file.
